Kasey Lynn
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: The family finds out that Kasey Lynn is deaf.


Kasey Lynn  
  
Synopsis: The family finds out that Kasey Lynn is deaf.  
  
  
  
"Kit! Don't forget that tonight Jesse and I are staying late at the restaurant." Steve yelled from the bedroom. "I remember babe. I'll come by with the kids for dinner." Kit yelled from the shower.  
  
"I'm going to make pancakes for the kids. Do you want any?" Steve asked as he poked his head in the bathroom. "Sure. I'll take four and don't forget to make bacon with the pancakes. You know how MJ loves bacon with them." Kit said looking out from behind the shower curtain. "How can I forget that?" Steve asked trying to peak in on her. Kit splashed Steve with some water. They both laughed.  
  
Steve went downstairs to get breakfast ready for the kids. "Good morning daddy." "Good morning angel girl." "Good morning dad." "Good morning MJ." "Daddy can I have some chocolate chip pancakes?" Katie asked. "Sure." He said. "Hey dad are you going to make bacon with the pancakes?" MJ asked looking for the bacon in the refrigerator. "Of course I am." Steve smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Kit said as she walked in with Kasey Lynn. "Hi mom." Hi mommy and Kasey Lynn." Katie kissed Kasey Lynn and got her cheek covered with syrup. "Katie! You got Kasey Lynn all sticky!" Kit said looking at her. "I'm sorry mommy. I'll clean her cheek." "No! I'll do it." Kit said sounding annoyed. "Sometimes you just don't think Katie." Kit said in a stern voice. "Sorry." Katie said sitting back down.  
  
"Babe I have to bring Kasey Lynn to the doctor's for a check up and then Amanda and I are going shopping. I'll drop the kids off at dad's before the doctor's." Kit said cleaning Kasey Lynn's face. "Ok honey." Steve said looking at her.  
  
After breakfast Katie helped Steve clean up. "Daddy can I go to work with you today?" Katie asked as she put away the silverware. "No you can't." Steve said washing the dishes. "Why? MJ went with you last week." Katie said looking at him. "I know but tonight Uncle Jesse and I have to do the books and I can't keep an eye on you and work on the books at the same time." Steve said putting her on the counter next to him. Katie just looked at him. "Ok. I understand." Katie said jumping off the counter and she walked over to the table and put her head down and started to cry. Steve looked over at her. "Angel girl. I'll take you next week." He said sitting next to her. "Never mind daddy. I realize that you don't like having me around anymore." "Angel girl I never said that." "You don't have to say it daddy. I've known it since Kasey Lynn came into our lives." Katie said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Katie. Want to play video games with me." MJ said walking out of the den. "Leave me alone." Katie said running upstairs.  
  
Steve went upstairs and knocked on Katie's door. "Angel girl can I come in. We need to talk." Katie went and opened her door.  
  
"What do you want to talk about daddy?" Katie asked looking at him. "Us." He said sitting next to her on her bed. "What about us daddy? You prefer to be with Kasey Lynn and MJ then with me." Katie said. "That's not true angel girl. I spent time with you last week and yesterday. Steve said looking at her.  
  
"Daddy if you remember MJ, you and I went to the park last week. Then yesterday you, MJ, Kasey Lynn and I went to the beach with Uncle Jesse, CJ, Dion and Grandpa. So where did you and I spend time alone? When we came out of the hospital you and MJ went to the park to shoot some hoops. Then that Saturday you took Kasey Lynn for a walk around the neighborhood. Every time I asked to go with you, you either said no or not now. I'm tired of you pushing me away." Katie said crying.  
  
"Angel girl I didn't realize I was doing that to you. I'm so sorry." Steve said as he picked her up and hugged her. Kit with Kasey Lynn came in and asked, "What's going on?" "I didn't realize that I was neglecting Katie until she told me." Steve said. "Well babe you were kind of doing that." Kit said. "Ok look angel girl I promise tomorrow you and I will spend time alone. Anything you want and I'll be right there with you." Steve said looking at her. "Promise daddy." "I promise. No backing out." Steve said smiling at her.  
  
Steve looked at his watch and told them that he was late going to work. "I'll see you all tonight for dinner at the restaurant." Steve said as he kissed Katie, Kit and Kasey Lynn good-bye. "Bye MJ." Steve said as he went in the den. "You're leaving dad?" MJ asked looking up from his video game. "Yeah. See you tonight at the restaurant." "Ok dad. Bye."  
  
"Hey Jess. Sorry I'm late." Steve said coming in. "That's ok. It's been quiet." Jesse said cleaning the counter. "Kit and the kids will be by tonight for dinner." "Great that will be fun." Jesse said. "Jesse after we close we'll work on the books." Steve said as he was cleaning the empty tables.  
  
Kit brought Kasey Lynn to Dr. Spencer's office. While Kit was waiting to be called Kit was talking to Kasey Lynn and she noticed that Kasey Lynn was not responding to her like Katie and MJ did at that age.  
  
When Kit finally went in she alerted Dr. Spencer to the problem. "Let's see. She's six months old and you said she's not responding? How long did you notice this Kit?" Dr. Spencer asked. "Just outside in the waiting room. At first I thought she was distracted with the people around her but now I'm not too sure." Kit said nervously.  
  
"Before you panic Kit, let me do some tests." Dr. Spencer said. Dr. Spencer called Kasey Lynn's name and got no response. She clapped her hands above Kasey Lynn's head and got no response. Then she had Kit put Kasey Lynn on the floor and went to get a heavy book and dropped it on the floor near Kasey Lynn and also got no response from her. Dr. Spencer picked up Kasey Lynn and put her back on the exam table and checked for wax build up and found it all clear.  
  
Dr. Spencer told Kit that she wants to run some more tests on Kasey Lynn. She took Kasey Lynn and Kit into another room. "Kit this test is called Auditory Brainstem Response. What I'm going to do is place wires on the base of Kasey Lynn's head like this and then her neck to detect levels of brain activity generated in response to auditory stimulus. Then I'm going to do another test called Otoacoustic Emissions. With this it's a soft rubber probe that is going to be placed with in Kasey Lynn's ear canal. The probe measures sounds produced with in the ear in response to a stimulus."  
  
Kit let Dr. Spencer do all the necessary tests for Kasey Lynn. When Dr. Spencer was done with both tests, she advised Kit that Kasey Lynn is definitely deaf.  
  
Kit just sat there in shock. "Kit there is nothing you did wrong. I want you to know that." Dr. Spencer said. Kit just carefully got up packed up Kasey Lynn and left Dr. Spencer's office.  
  
After the appointment Kit drove around for hours before she went to pick up the kids at Mark's house. Amanda came running out of Mark's house when she saw Kit pull up. "Kit where have you been? You missed our lunch date. That's not like you." Amanda said knocking on Kit's car window.  
  
Kit just looked at Amanda and started to cry. "Kit let me in." Amanda said. "What happened?" "Amanda I took Kasey Lynn for a check up and I just found out that Kasey Lynn is deaf." Kit said crying. "Oh Kit. I'm so sorry." Amanda said hugging her. "Kit let's go inside." Amanda said getting out and going around to Kit's side to help her out.  
  
Amanda, Kit and Kasey Lynn went inside. "Hi mommy!" Katie said running to her. "Hi sweetie." Kit said softly. "Aunt Amanda is mommy ok?" Katie asked looking at her. "She's fine sweetie. Your mommy is just tired. Could you please go get your grandpa?" Amanda asked Katie. "Sure thing Aunt Amanda." Katie went outside to get Mark. "Grandpa mommy's here but she doesn't look good." Katie said. Mark and the kids came in.  
  
"Kit is everything ok?" Mark asked her. "Dad I have something to tell you. Amanda could you please take the kids outside for a while." "Sure Kit." Amanda said taking Katie and MJ outside.  
  
"Dad. Dr. Spencer said that Kasey Lynn is deaf." "She's what! Does Steve know?" Mark asked. "Not yet dad. I'm so scared dad that Steve might hate me." Kit said crying.  
  
"Kit Steve won't hate you. You know he loves you very much. Look you leave the kids with me and I'll have Amanda take you to the restaurant." Mark said hugging her. "Thanks dad." Kit said trying to force a smile.  
  
Mark went and got Amanda. "Amanda could you please take Kit to the restaurant and I'll watch the kids." Mark said. "Sure Mark. Come on Kit let's go." Amanda said helping her up. "Mommy can we go with you." Katie said running up to her. "No sweetie. Not right now. Later ok." "Ok mommy." Katie said looking at her with her big smile.  
  
As Amanda drove to the restaurant with Kit, Kit said, "How am I going to tell Steve. He's going to be crushed." "Kit you just have to tell him." Amanda said pulling into the parking lot. Amanda got out and went around to help Kit out. "Come on Kit let's go in." "I…I can't. I don't want to tell him. He'll hate me." "Kit. Steve won't hate you." Kit didn't move. Amanda went inside looking for Steve.  
  
"Jesse! Where's Steve?" Amanda asked. "He's in the back. Why?" Jesse asked. "I'll tell you later." Amanda said walking in the back. Amanda knocked on the office door. "Come in!" Steve said. "Steve." "Hi Amanda. Where's Kit and the kids?" Steve asked. "The kids are still at your dad's and Kit's in the car." Steve just looked at Amanda and asked, "Is everything ok?" "Steve you have to go outside and talk to Kit." Amanda said looking at him. Steve looked at Amanda and realized that this was serious. Steve walked quickly outside to Kit.  
  
"Kit. What's going on?" Steve asked knocking on the window. Kit got out of the car and stood there looking at Steve as the tears rolled down her face. "Kit talk to me." Steve said looking into her eyes. Kit couldn't say anything to him. She just stared. Steve walked Kit over to the bench and helped her to sit down.  
  
"Kit are the kids ok?" He asked her. Kit then looked up and she finally said, "Kasey Lynn is deaf." Steve just looked at her in shock and then he said, "Oh my god." "I'm so sorry babe. It's all my fault." Kit said looking away from him. "Why is it your fault Kit? You didn't do anything wrong." Steve said as he turned her head towards him. "Maybe if I was a better mom I could have prevented this." Kit said looking at him. "Kit you can't prevent something like this. Besides you are the best mom to our three kids. I don't want to hear you doubt yourself as a mom." Steve said hugging her. "Babe I hope you don't hate me because what happened to Kasey Lynn." Kit said crying. Steve wiped her eyes and walked her into the restaurant and they went straight to the back office. "Kit look at me. I don't want you to think I hate you. Yes I'm upset but I can never, ever hate you because our daughter has a handicap." Steve said looking into her eyes. "We just have to deal with this as a team. You, me, Katie, MJ and Kasey Lynn. Besides this gives me a chance to learn another language." Steve said with a smile.  
  
"Oh god. I didn't tell Katie and MJ." Kit said looking at him. "Don't worry about it. I'll have dad bring them down for dinner tonight and we'll all discuss it over dinner." Steve said hugging her. Steve picked up the phone and called his dad and asked him to bring the kids down to the restaurant for dinner. "Kit is there something else bothering you?" Steve asked looking at her. "Babe, promise me you won't leave me." Kit said looking at him. Steve sat next to her and said, "Kit listen to me. I told you before I could never hate you and I will never leave you. This is something that we all have to deal with as a family." Steve said.  
  
When Mark finally arrived with the kids Steve showed them to a private table in the back. Steve was just about to tell the kids about Kasey Lynn when two guys in ski masks showed up with guns. "EVERYONE DOWN ON THE FLOOR! NOW!"  
  
Steve looked over at Jesse who was by the counter and motioned him to hit the silent alarm. Jesse went to hit the alarm when one of the guys saw him and shot Jesse. "Jesse!" Kit screamed. Mark and Steve jumped up.  
  
"Randy! What the hell did you do that for?" Cried the other burglar. "Dennis he was going to hit the alarm!" Randy yelled at him.  
  
Mark was just about to go over to Jesse when Randy pointed his gun at Jesse's head and told Mark to sit down. "This man is hurt. I'm a doctor let me see if I can stop the bleeding." Mark said looking at Randy. "No way old man! No one is going near him." Randy said laughing. "Randy damn it! Let him help the guy!" Dennis shouted.  
  
Randy then turned around to Dennis and shot and killed him. "Anyone else who wants to be a hero please stand up so I can kill you." Randy laughed.  
  
Jesse then looked over at Mark who was sitting at a near by table and said, "Mark my shoulder hurts real bad." "Look let me help him." Mark said. "Go ahead help him old man and then I will kill the both of you." Randy said.  
  
Steve just looked on helplessly. While all the commotion was going on no one noticed Katie had left the area. She went into the back to call the police. "This is Katie Sloan. I'm at BBQ Bob's with my family. These two guys showed up to rob the place and they just shot a guy. Please help. My daddy is Lt. Steve Sloan.  
  
Before the police arrived, Randy looked over at Steve and his family and grabbed Kasey Lynn. "PUT HER DOWN!" Steve yelled. "No way man! This baby is my only way out of here." Randy yelled. "PLEASE PUT HER DOWN!" Kit yelled at Randy. "If you people don't shut up I'm going to shoot the baby!" Randy yelled again with his gun pointed at Kasey Lynn's little head. "Please mister, don't hurt my little sister!" MJ cried. Kit then noticed that Katie was not around. Kit looked at Steve and MJ as to say where's Katie? Randy saw this and he was trying to figure them out. Then Randy said, "Where's the other kid?"  
  
Katie peered from around the corner. "I said where's the other kid." Randy said with his gun still pointed at Kasey Lynn's little head. Katie saw this and came out and said, "I'm right here. I had to go to the bathroom." "Come here!" Randy yelled at her. Katie walked over to him. Steve then said, "Let the girls go." Randy grabbed Katie and said, "Not on your life!" As Mark was attending Jesse, Jesse said to Mark, "There's a gun under the counter. Mark then grabbed the gun. When Randy wasn't looking Mark tossed the gun to Steve. Steve snuck up behind Randy and told him to drop the gun. Randy turned around and saw Steve with a gun pointing at Randy's head. Randy dropped his gun and handed Katie Kasey Lynn.  
  
The police finally arrived at BBQ Bob's and arrested Randy and took out Dennis' body. Captain Newman asked, "Steve are you and your family ok?" "Yes we are." Steve said looking at his family. The paramedics took Jesse to the hospital. "Steve I'm going with Jesse." Mark said. "Ok dad. Thanks." Steve said as he hugged his father.  
  
As Captain Newman was about to leave, Steve asked him, "How did you know what was going on?" Captain Newman said, "Ask your daughter." Then Captain Newman walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Katie did you call the police?" Steve asked looking at her. "Yes daddy I did." Katie said looking at him. "Thank you." Steve said hugging her.  
  
"Dad you were about to tell us something about Kasey Lynn." MJ said looking at him. As everyone finally sat down, Steve advised them about Kasey Lynn being deaf. "Mommy. Daddy how did this happened?" Katie asked looking at Kasey Lynn. "She was born with this handicap." Kit said looking at Katie and MJ. "Mom will she be alright?" MJ asked her. "With help from us and all her friends she should be fine." Kit said hugging everyone.  
  
"Um dad, can we eat something?" MJ asked. "Anybody else hungry?" Steve asked. "I'm very hungry daddy." Katie said as she climbed on his lap and gave him a big kiss and a hug. "Kit?" "Yeah babe, I'm hungry."  
  
After they all ate, Steve took them to the hospital to see Jesse.  
  
"Hi dad." Steve said as they went into the doctor's lounge. "Hi everyone." Mark said. "How's Uncle Jesse grandpa?" The kids asked. "He's doing good." Mark said looking at everyone. "Steve. Kit. Did you tell the kids about Kasey Lynn?" Mark asked. "Yeah dad Steve told them." "How did they handle it?" Mark asked as Katie and MJ were playing with Kasey Lynn. "They handled it well dad." Steve said smiling as he saw them playing with Kasey Lynn.  
  
That Monday when Katie and MJ went back to school, Katie met two new girls. "Class I would like to introduce you to two new students. This is Rebecca and her twin sister Alyssa." Mrs. Woodman said to the class. "Mrs. Woodman what is Alyssa doing?" Patty asked. "Well Patty, Alyssa is talking to her sister by using sign language." "Wow that is so cool." Patty said to Liz and Katie. "Mrs. Woodman do you think Alyssa can show me how?" Katie asked. "I'm sure she can Katie." "I'll be happy to show you Katie." Alyssa said with a big smile.  
  
When lunchtime came Patty, Liz, Rebecca, Alyssa and Katie sat together and talked. "Katie why do you want to know sign language?" Alyssa asked her. "I just found out that my baby sister is deaf and I thought it would be great if I knew how to talk to her." Katie said smiling. Alyssa taught the girls the basics about sign language like hello, good-bye and their names. "Now I'm going to show you the most important sign so pay attention." Alyssa said to them. Alyssa showed them how to say I love you. "Wow! That is so cool." The girls said to her.  
  
After school Katie told her parents that she met two cool girls. "What are their names?" Kit asked her. Katie then proceeded to show them by signing their names. "Angel girl who taught you how to sign?" Steve asked as he put her on his lap. "Alyssa did daddy. Her twin sister Rebecca is deaf. Isn't that cool." Katie said looking at them. Then Katie realized what she said and she corrected herself. "I don't mean it's cool that Rebecca is deaf. What I meant to say it was cool that Alyssa taught me, Patty and Liz how to sign. I'm going to teach MJ how to sign too." Katie said smiling at them. "That's a good idea." Kit said as she was hugging Katie.  
  
After Katie left Kit said, "Babe I think we should find someone who could come in and teach us how to talk to Kasey Lynn. What do you think?" "I think that's a wonderful idea honey." Steve said as he hugged Kit. 


End file.
